Yomu
by anonniemoose
Summary: Imagine your husband, Bobby, reading to your children English fairytales in Japanese. (Bobby Singer/Reader)


**AN:** THERE ISN'T ENOUGH BOBBY LOVE IN THE WORLD!

I own nothing.

* * *

 _Yomu  
Anonniemoose  
Word Count: 920_

* * *

"C'mon idgits, time for bed." Your husband ushers the yawning children up into their bedroom as you turn of the television.

"Read them a bedtime story, will ya love?" You ask, standing to walk past him, giving him a chaste kiss. "I need to put Oscar down." The hunter rolls his eyes as you shift your latest addition to the Singer family in your arms.

"Yeah, yeah." You smirk at your husband as he grumbles, moving to walk up the stairs. "You're just using him as an excuse not to be trapped with the little terrors."

"Oi! Don't call our children terrors!" You shout after him, sighing as Oscar begins to cry.

"They made Crowley leave in fear!"

"No they didn't and make sure they are brushing their teeth properly!" You call out, ignoring the affection 'idgit' thrown your way as you climb up the stairs and into your bedroom, soothing your six-month child in the process.

It had been a bit stressful, as it had been with your eldest son Crispin and middle daughter Caitlyn (or Katie to her Uncles Dean, Sam and Castiel) during their six month of life. Ever since hearing the tale of the death of Mary Winchester, this month was one of sleep deprivation and protection to make sure that none of your children had to go through what Sam did. Of course, Bobby would tell you that you were being ridiculous (you think he had it figured out after you insisted that Crispin move back into your bedroom for the period between his fifth and seven month, definitely after you insisted it for Katie and Oscar), but would still let it happen to keep you happy. Now, you put an almost asleep Oscar down in his crib.

You were thankful that Oscar was an easily settled child, until your first two which would require hours of cuddling and walking and patting and rocking and cooing until yourself and Bobby almost past out from exhaustion until Bobby figured that, on particularly difficult nights, if he just drove around for ten minutes, they would be out of it until the next morning. But Oscar? A few trips up and down the stairs on a bad night and he was out.

Covering him gently with the blanket given to you by Charlie, you brush his forehead before whispering a quite 'goodnight' and returning to the top of the stairs, ready to bid the rest of your children goodnight.

"But Daddy, I don't wanna go to bed." Your eldest whines as Bobby pulls the blankets over him. "I wanna stay up and watch Power Rangers with-" he pauses to let out a massive yawn, "-you and Mama." You smile as Bobby pulls the blankets up over Katie before going to sit in the chair between their two beds.

"You made a promise with your mother, you're gonna have ta keep it." He simple states, opening the book you were currently reading to them. "Now shush it so I can read." Your six and four year olds quickly settle, ready to enjoy the story.

"Ma jiyo ga nigeteikuto sugu ni, Asulan wa, "Watashitachi wa, imasugu, koko wo-"

"Daddy?" Katie peaks her head out of the corner of her blanket as she moves to face Bobby. "What are you saying?"

"I'm reading it to you in Japanese, Cat." He explains patiently.

"Silly Daddy. We don't know what you're saying." She giggles. Bobby simply smiles.

"That's because I haven't taught you to understand it yet, idgit." Katie laughs at Bobby's nickname. "Now hush, lemme finish reading." You smile and leave Bobby to it.

* * *

It was twenty minutes later, Bobby comes trudging down, running his hand through his hair as you talk to the boys on the phone.

"No Dean, not six, seven. No, Dea-. Dean, I-. Dean! Put Sam on!" You finally shout through the mouthpiece, mouthing a 'stupid' to Bobby, who simply chuckles and opens the fridge to get the two of you beers. "Heya Sammy-Boy!" You greet with a smile. "Tell your idiot of a brother that it is seven stabs, not six. Yes, I'm sure. Shinto priest, yes. Bamboo, yes. Yes I'm certain, how the fuck do you think Bobby and I met, eHarmony?" You snark at him, taking the offered beer from your husband. "What's her diet? Really, why am I not surprised?" You mouth a 'virgin males' to Bobby, writing down the information about a possible next case. "Yeah okay, thanks Sam. I'll keep a look out for animal attacks in Texas and keep you posted." With that you hang up, ignoring your husband walking up behind you to hug your tired form tightly.

"You've overworked yourself."

"Speak for yourself! At least I'm young and pretty, you're old and gangly." You tease as you feel him fight the urge to stiffen. The age gap between the two of you was always something he didn't take lightly. "Bobby, hun, I-"

"Daddy?" Katie calls from the bedroom. "Daddy, can you read us some more story please?" You sigh as he walks off.

"Go to bed, YN/N." He instructs. "I'll be there in a minute." You sigh before doing what he asks, knowing that if you stay up any longer, you'd simply pass out on the lumpy couch.

You were almost asleep when you feel Bobby slip in the bed next to you, his arms wrapping lovingly around you before he kisses the side of your neck, whispering gently into your ear.

"I love you, Y/N."

"Aishiteru mo."


End file.
